The Swan Princess: The Banished Prince
by WinxBigFan135
Summary: This is if there was a SWAN PRINCESS 4 this is what it would be. This is my first Swan Princess fanfiction so no flames please. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

THE SWAN PRINCESS 4: THE BANISHED PRINCE

It has two months after Zelda was destroyed, Odette was planning a party for Derek's birthday but she going to make it a surprise party.

"So we need balloons, a chocolate cake with chocolate icing because it's Derek's favorite and-oh" Odette was writing until she saw Derek coming into the room and put the list in her book.

"Odette? What are you doing?" Derek asked as he sat next to her, Odette answered"I was just reading this book why do you ask?"

"I just want to make sure that your okay"

"Why?"

"Because if I let you go anywhere far by yourself, you might get kidnapped, turned into a swan and maybe even killed and I don't want to lose you"

"Oh Derek, you don't need to worry, I don't want to go anywhere without anymore because I don't want you to get hurt from coming to rescue me and anyway there hasn't been any danger in the kingdom for the past two months so why are you worrying so much?" Odette asked and then Derek got a look in his eyes that Odette never saw before.

Derek then told Odette about his father even though he didn't know his father that well "My father King Robert was killed when I was not much older than two years old and when I asked Mother she told me my own older **BROTHER** killed our father."

"You had a brother, how old was he?" Odette asked with surprise

"Yes I did, his name was Demevek and he was 16 at the time when he was found out of his crime he was banished, it was a really difficult thing to do especially for Mother, I mean he was her son and he murdered his own father and-and the strange thing is that it happened a few days before we went to your father's kingdom because of your birth and the first time I saw you and gave you your locket." When Derek finished he buried his face in his hands.

"Derek, I'm so sorry but I still don't understand what it has to do with you being so worried about me." Odette said with confusion and sadness in her voice then Derek stood up and said "Because I have a feeling and keep having nightmares that he is still out there and wants to kill the rest of his family and I don't want what happened to my father to happen to you."

"You're afraid that your brother that you haven't seen in over fifteen years is going to come back and kill me?" Odette asked, Derek nodded then Odette realized that Derek eyes were a little watery and changed the subject "Well, are you hungry because Fredrick said that dinner would be ready soon, do you want to go the dining room?" Derek quickly answered yes and they left the room for dinner.

Later that night while they were sleeping Derek was tossing and turning

"_DEREK, DEREK!"_

"_Odette is that you where are you"_

"_RIGHT HERE" said a shadowy figure holding a passed out Odette, his face was not visible "SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR PRECIOUS ODETTE" and he tossed Odette to the floor, Derek ran to her and held her in his arms and kept saying "NO, ODETTE DON'T DIE, I PROMISED TO PROTECT YOU"_

_The figure created a ball of light hit Odette with it and now it looked like Odette was really dead "NO, NO, NO ODETTE."_

"_Derek, sweetie calm down, calm down-"_

"Derek calm down" Odette kept saying until Derek woke up "Derek what's wrong?"

Derek was panting and then when he saw Odette was safe and sound next to him all he could do was pull her close and kiss her forehead then he was able to tell her "Odette you're alright, I don't know I would do without you"

Odette asked "what do you mean"

"I almost lost you three times but I am not going to let anyone kidnap you ever again" Derek said, obviously still in shock from the nightmare then Odette says "Derek I have to tell you something" **(Odette starts singing, this is sort of a sequel song to "Far Longer Than Forever" and it is the same tune)**

_ODETTE: You saved me from these spells, you saved me from my doom and I am together with you. Derek, I loved you long before I said I do. I love more than ever, I keep you in my heart, it's always like you're here with me even if we're far apart._

_DEREK: I love more than ever, I see you in the stars, even when I close my eyes, and I'm where you are._

_ODETTE: As soon as the morning brings the sunrise, you gave me an unbreakable vow._

_DEREK: And I promise to keep it forever and now. I love you more than ever._

_ODETTE: I love you more than ever_

_DEREK: I swear that I will love you_

_ODETTE: I swear that I will love you_

_DEREK/ODETTE: I've made an everlasting vow to always protect you, I love more than ever, more than I have known._

_ODETTE: And I'll love you forever._

_DEREK/ODETTE: I always have you._

_ODETTE: I will love you more than ever._

_DEREK: Much longer than forever._

_ODETTE: And I will love you forever and ever more._

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Alright everybody let's get to work, Derek's birthday is in a week and I want everything to be perfect for him Bridget, Puffin, Speed and Jean-Bob your all in charge of decoration, Rogers, you're in charge of music and entertainment, Uberta you're in charge of invitations and Fredrick you're in charge of making the cake and I will make sure Derek stays away from all this." Odette instructed and everyone got to work while Odette went to find Derek, he was in their bedroom looking at a picture of a man who looked liked an older version of Derek except he had brown eyes.

"Derek, is that your father" Odette asked then Derek turned around and his blue eyes met Odette's violet eyes, Derek answered "yes, that's him even though I didn't know him so well he was like my hero."

"Derek do you want to go on a picnic together" Odette asked thinking it might cheer him up, Derek nodded with a faint smile on his face.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

"Odette, I have to tell you that nothing will make me let you go far without me" Derek says then Odette asked why he said that then Derek said "It's just like I said before I don't want to lose you. This is so difficult to say it's just-"Derek noticed that the wind started to get stronger and a shadowy figure just like the Derek had seen in his nightmare, held Odette very close to him as she faced away from the figure, it showed the figure had a hood then suddenly took it off and saw a person he hasn't seen in a long, long time.

_**Ha, cliffhanger, who is it? This is my first fanfiction about SWAN PRINCESS so no flames please. R&R please**_

_**P.S. I DO OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS I MAKE UP.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Demevek?" Derek said in shock after seeing Demevek for the first time in over 15 years then Demevek replied "Yes, it is me. I see you have a beautiful wife and your now the king but I should be king if I was not banished for no reason, seventeen years ago"

"You **KILLED **our father"

"I was going to kill you and Mother too so I would be king much sooner no one would have suspected me if you had been an abnormally quiet two year and hadn't followed to my lair where I was planning my attack on you then Mother would have been so weak until she couldn't take it anymore which would be the best time to attack her"

Odette was shocked and angry after hearing this so without thinking she turned her head around and yelled "You're a monster"

Derek knew that Demevek would be mad from hearing that but all he could do was hold her tighter but Demevek didn't get mad he just chuckled lightly but his evil smile faded when he saw Odette's locket and stepped back from them and just stuttered "how did you- I thought she was destroyed in- it's not p-possible, you are not going to keep your precious wife or her locket safe"

And just like that in a puff of smoke Demevek disappeared.

"Derek, why was he scared of my locket, I mean there is nothing inside" Odette asked still angry at Demevek then she opened her locket and suddenly bright lights came out of the locket, Derek held Odette tighter again and a voice said "Because I am a threat to him"

Derek asked "who are you"

The lights formed into a beautiful woman who looked just like Odette but she had cloud white hair, skin, clothes and eyes. "I am the guardian of peace and goodness, I can give and answer anything you need to know or have" Then she disappeared into the locket.

Odette then looked to Derek who was still in shock from everything, picked up Odette and put her in the carriage, picked up the picnic basket went and sat in front of the carriage with Odette and headed back to the palace.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"Derek, Derek, Odette is in trouble" Puffin yelled Derek turned around and said "what, where is she"

"In the ballroom"

Derek ran as fast as he could to the ballroom, burst through door and everyone in the room shouted "SURPRISE"

Derek went up to Odette who was wearing a beautiful pink dress hugged her and asked her "what's going on"

"it's a party for you"

Puffin flew to Derek and whispered in his ear "Odette planned all this for you" then Derek asked Odette "did you plan all of this for me"

"Y-yes"

"Odette this is the best thing you have ever done for me next to marrying me and it's just I don't know what I would-"Derek was cut off from the lights turn off then Demevek blasted the wall "May I blast in"

"What are you doing here"Derek yelled

"Just came to give my brother his last birthday gift, **DEATH**"

Derek pulled Odette and himself out of the way but they were only an inch from the sword

Demevek said "I will spare Odette and the others in the kingdom if you come with me Derek"

"Alright, I'll go"

Odette then spoke up "No Derek don't if you go I'm coming with you"

"No Odette, I promised I would not let you get hurt"

"aww what a touching moment I will just take them both" Demevek whispered and then in a puff of smoke Demevek, Derek and Odette disappeared.

_**HA HA HA**_

_**Another Cliff Hanger**_

_**Sorry**_

_**WinxBigFan135**_


	3. Chapter 3

"D-Derek" Odette groined but then realized that she was lying in Derek's arms then Derek looked so relived and he said "Odette, you're alive"

"Where are we?"

"I think we are in the dungeon of my brother's lair"

"What does he want?"

"I don't know but why did you want to get captured with me"

"Because I love you Derek"

Then suddenly the doors of the dungeon and Demevek walked in and said "Derek give me Odette's locket NOW"

Derek then yelled "NEVER"

Then Demevek tried to throw a fireball at Odette but Derek held her so tightly willing to let himself get hurt, just as Derek closed his eyes waiting for the pain to hit him but nothing came Derek opened his and noticed a forcefield around him and Odette and outside was a half shocked, half angry Demevek.

Odette suddenly transformed into a strapless knee-length white dress, gained a golden tiara, white heeled shoes and sprouted white feathery wings on her back and then she blasted an orb of light at Demevek.

Derek then asked "Odette, what happened to you"

Odette floated down and softly said "I don't know but it seems that Demevek is knocked"

"Hopefully he is knocked out for long enough so we can escape"

Odette realized that her leg was not chained to the wall anymore so can reach the key and unlocks Derek's chain then she and Derek run out of the dungeon until something grabbed Odette's arm…

_**Sorry another cliffy**_

_**But what grabbed Odette, what will happen next**_

_**WinxBigFan135**_


End file.
